A Week with Mr Kirkland
by Shibu-chan
Summary: "You may address me as... Mr. Kirkland." The man said with a broad smile.  I didn't fall for it. This man was nothing but a joke. Why has Sebastian left me with him?
1. Intro

**Aggh, I do nothing but write cross-overs! orz Oh well, here ya go. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

I watched as Sebastian grab his tailcoat in the hallway, just across from the door. "Remember young master, don't cause any chaos while I'm gone. "

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied. A broad smile appeared on his face.

"Of course. Just call me if you need assistance with anything difficult. Not something silly like tying your shoes." He said. After he said it, there was a brief silience until we both heard a knock on the door. Sebastian walked up to the door and placed his hand on the door knob. "Ah, he's here."

He allowed the door to creak quietly. The man focused his gaze on the roses just outside of the door and then to us. He smiled lightly.

"You must be Sebastian Michaelis," The man said. He extended out a hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure."

Sebastian held his hand and shook it. "You must be Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you."

Arthur glanced to me and smiled. "Ah, is this Ciel Phantomhive? What a cute little child~."

A child? Is this man serious?

"Is this the idiot you were talking about Sebastian?"

The man's gaze turned into a glare. "Idiot? I assure you, I am nothing of an idiot!" He huffed.

Sebastian sighed. "Now young master, don't say that." He looked at Arthur.  
>"He has a bit of a temper, so please watch what you say or do."<p>

"Will do." The man said nodding.

"Sebastian!" I cried. He was nothing but an idiot.

Sebastian chuckled. "Take a joke once in a while, my lord." He smiled and nodded to Arthur.

"Well, it seems I'll be going now. Take care."

With that, Sebastian left me and Arthur alone in the hallway.

"So, what would you like to do-"

"Don't even say it."


	2. Chapter 1, Day 1

**So sorry for the delay. . . I had exams, and so I couldn't get much done.**

**But now I'm on break, so I'll get Chap. 2 done in a week or so~.**

**Also, the next following chapters might be long, like this one. . . ^^;**

**And thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! I appreciate it greatly~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log- Day: 1 | Time: 11:24 AM<strong>

I received this logbook weeks ago from Elizabeth as a present. She said that it'd be nice to record events so that I could remember what I felt from it, or something of the sort. So I decided to use it.

Maybe just once.

From the logbook, I glanced to see Sebastian holding a tray of tea with a mildly annoyed expression. He closed the door of my office behind him with a sigh and set the tray down.

"My lord," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian."

He set down newspapers that were in French. I glanced at them then to Sebastian.

"Care to translate?" I asked, taking a sip from the tea.

"There seems to be a man in France who strips down naked and runs around the streets blinding people."

"I don't even want to know." I muttered, disgusted.

"That's not it, young master. The citizens who've been blinded by the sight has told their relatives, who are English, about it. Now it seems those citizens are telling me to take care of it. I have no choice but to agree to get rid of that man."

"No choice? You do have one. It's called letting someone else take care of it." I said, glancing to the papers.

"And may I add, he's been screaming "I love you, England!" as he ran. For all we know, he could be planning to visit here as we speak."

I frowned at the thought. "So why are you telling me?"

"I was getting to that." He took the papers and put them in his coat. "I'll have to leave for a bit, approximately a week, which means you'll be here by yourself."

"And?"

"You'll need a babysitter."

Sebastian was kidding... Right? Why would he question such a silly thing? I took another small sip of the tea and sat it back onto the tray.

"A babysitter? Sebastian, I'm not a baby."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Who will take care of you while I'm gone?"

"The servants."

Sebastian chuckled as he poured more tea. "You certainly are joking, right? What will I do with you, young master..."

"Fine, but who _will_ take care of me when you're gone?"

Sebastian thought briefly for a moment. When the idea came to him, a wide smile formed on his lips.

"A person I know."

"How specific."

Sebastian chuckled. "You'll like him once you meet him." He grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and a pen. As he wrote, I began to wonder who this "babysitter" was.

"And... done." He announced, folding the paper. "I'll send this to him later."

I nodded, still curious about the man he was writing to. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What's the name of the person who's taking care of me?"

Sebastian smirked. "It's Arthur. His other name? A secret."

. . .Other name?

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log- Day: 1| Time: 2:37 PM<strong>

It's been about 3 hours since Sebastian sent the letter to this Arthur person. I'm amazed by the speed of the reply coming back.

I'm still in my office, determining what my first impression of Arthur would be.

Sebastian came into the office with a letter. I looked up.

"It came that fast...?"

Sebastian smiled. "Arthur was always excited with mail."

"This Arthur person is already being strange."

"Now now, my lord, you haven't even met him yet." He took the note out of the envelope.

"Have _you_?"

"Indirectly."

I scoffed, looking away. "That's not even close to meeting him." Sebastian chuckled and read the words aloud.

"Sebastian,  
>It's been quite a while since we last talked. By the way, your recipe for flan was a success."<p>

I perked up at the word 'flan.'

"You gave him a recipe of one of my favorite dishes?"

Sebastian smiled. "Well of course." He continued to read.

"Ah, I'd be delighted to babysit Ciel for you. After all, I used to be a guardian for a child. I'll see you soon at 3:00 sharp.  
>Farewell,<br>Arthur Kirkland."

. . . Used to be a guardian for a child? Where's that particular child now?

"Sebastian, what did he mean by 'I used to be a guardian?'"

Sebastian chuckled and put a finger to his lips.

"Ah, Mr. Kirkland was always a man of secrets... And a fascinating past."

I sighed, clueless of what he meant.

"That doesn't help. . . "

"Ah, but young master, he might tell you why when he's here. You should be excited."

Excited? No. Interested? Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log- Day 1| 3:00 AM<strong>

I was wondering why his gaze was fixed on the roses, just aside from the door. My first impression; He was either a gardener or botanist with an obsession of flowers, or to put it bluntly-  
>A pansy.<br>It seemed like Sebastian and Arthur were long-lost friends as they shook hands.

"What a cute child~!" He sang as he first saw me.

He _was_ a pansy.

"So, what would you like to d-"

"Don't even say it."

There was a short silence until we heard the clatter of pans Mey-Rin had dropped.

"W-what the hell was that?" Arthur winced. I turned away and headed to the dining room, the source of the sound.

"The usual sounds of the Phantomhive household."

Arthur followed behind me, sputtering.

"Usual? What does that even-"

I opened the dining room door to reveal Mey-Rin wailing "Oh noo!", Baldroy scolding Mey-Rin (or the poorly cooked food in his hand, it's hard to tell) and Finnian chasing a bird away.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive household."

Arthur tensed up at the sight.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, causing the room to go quiet. Everyone stopped to look at him.

So the pansy had an attitude.

". . . Huh~?" The servants sang, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log- Day 1|3:30 AM<strong>

. . . He did it. In 30 minutes.

Arthur Kirkland, the flower obsessed pansy, cleaned most of the dining room. Knowing Sebastian, he would've done it faster.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked to the servants. ". . . Who are you guys?"

Mey-Rin stepped up, blushing. "I'm M-Mey-Rin... The maid. It's nice to meet you...~"

Arthur smiled and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mey-Rin." She blushed a dark red and fazed out.

Oh please.

"I'm Baldroy, the cook."

"And I'm Finnian, the gardener."

"It's nice to meet you~" They said in unison.

Arthur smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He soon noticed bits and pieces of some broken plates. "I'll clean that up." He said, running to go clean it.

Mey-Rin and the others were now standing with me. They stared at him in awe.

"My~ Your babysitter is a bit like Sebastian, don't you think~?" Mey-Rin cooed.

Finnian smiled, nodding. "He's not the same as him, but yes."

Baldroy scoffed, looking away. "Can he cook like me?"

This was all too much. I sighed, beginning to walk away from the mess.

"I'm going to rest."

Arthur seemed to have heard me as he threw the pieces away.

"But... It's almost time for dinner, Ciel."

I opened the door and hesitated for a second.

"I'm not hungry."

". . . Huh?" They all seemed to say. I closed the door behind me.

That should make him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for Chap. 2 ~ !<strong>

**Ah, and Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 2, Day 2

**Again, this is late. I'm sorry. OTL**

**Oh well, here you go! Enjoy ~ .**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log- Day 2 | 1:16 AM<strong>

My God, have I slept that long? When I woke up, I expected Sebastian to be preparing tea or be somewhere in the room, but instead?

I was greeted by silence.

I laid in my bed, thinking what the others might be up to.

. . . Sleeping, of course.

I stood up and looked outside to where the garden was, checking to see if Arthur was there. To my surprise, he wasn't. What was he doing then?

"Hello."

The voice startled me. I turned to see Arthur holding a tray of tea. Arthur chuckled, setting the tray down.

"You're quite early."

"Lack of sleep," I replied, settling back into my bed. I watched as he poured the tea into a cup and brought it over. Why was_ he _awake?

"A nightmare scaring you?"

"I'm not a child, you know." I said firmly with a glare.

Arthur crossed his arms. "But you're nearly a teen, so I _would _call you a child."

I said nothing and sipped the tea.

"Speechless, eh, chap?" He said, his smirk growing wider.

I almost choked.

"I was_ going _to say something, but I was drinking."

"_Uh-huuh_."

I set the tea down into it's saucer and glanced to the window. He sat in a chair, just across from my bed. After a brief silence, he sighed.

"I know we haven't been introduced properly... But let's change that. You may address as. . . Mr. Kirkland." He said with a small smile.

I looked from the window, then onto him.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you, again, Arthur."

"Mr. Kirkland."

"I know that."

He frowned. "Then why don't y-"

"Because, I don't like being _too_ formal." I said, glancing to the window once again.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. He stood up taking the tray and walked to the door with a small chuckle. "You're surely a strange one. . . "

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log - Day 2 | 4:30 AM<strong>

After Arthur left, I slept for a while. . . Specifically about 3 hours. After taking a bath (without Sebastian's or Arthur's help) I was a bit proud of operating the bath tub myself. As I got dressed, I listened for the sounds of the servants.

. . . Still asleep.

On my way to the dining room, Arthur ran excitedly to me with a grin, like a child.

"Would you like flan for breakfast?"

"Flan isn't really something for breakfast, if you didn't know. . . I was thinking of Belgian wa-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer...~!"

He sang as he ran back to the kitchen. After a second thought, I turned away in the direction of my office. Arthur _did_ seem like the type to cook. Actually, he seemed like the type to have girly hobbies.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log- Day 2 | 5:00 AM<strong>

I peered out the window to see Finnian watering some plants. Did the servants always wake up around this time?

Arthur barged into the office, smiling proudly. There were small smudges on parts of his face. Behind his back, he held a tray with a lid. I sniffed the air with a frown.

"...What's that smell?"

"Why the flan of course~."

He took the lid off to reveal of what I thought was charcoal.

"It's a tad overdone, but you'll be fine!"

. . . _Tad_.

"This is. . . Flan."

"Yes!"

I frowned. Flan wasn't supposed to be burnt. Arthur sat the tray down in front of me and stood beside the desk.

"Well? Go on, it won't kill you."

Really now.

I took the fork and tried to put it through the flan.

"Why is it. . . Hard?"

"Like I said, it's a tad overdone, so. . . um. . . Use your hand."

I frowned, and grabbed the so-called "flan".

As I took a bite-

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log: Day 2 | 5:30 AM<strong>

...Why on Earth am I on the floor...? I looked to my hand.

Oh, right.

The pansy's food.

I heard three pairs of feet barge into the room. I closed my eyes to hear their reactions.

"Y-young master!" Mey-Rin cried. I could feel her kneel beside me. "Oi. . . " Baldroy said, somewhere near my feet. Mey-Rin picked up the flan from my hand. Finnian was sitting next to Mey-Rin.

"Hm...~? What's that? Charcoal or something...?" Finnian asked.

Arthur voice lingered somewhere in the room. "I-it's flan. Can't you tell?" His voice got closer as he walked towards me. He sat near my head, checking my temperature.

"It didn't give him a fever. You know that, right?" Baldroy said in a confused tone.

"W-well, just in case."

Arthur took his hand off. "He was eating flan, and then. . . fainted, I suppose."

". . . Flan?" They all cooed in confusion.

Arthur stood up, abruptly. "It's flan, goddammit!" He cried. With my eyes closed, I could tell he was blushing with embarrassment. Baldroy chuckled as Arthur left the room.

"Do you think I could be the better cook?"

Finnian sighed. As he got up, he snapped his fingers. "Ah! I'll make the young master some soup from some herbs that are in full bloom~."

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log: Day 2 | 6:25 AM<strong>

Arthur was there when I woke up. "Oh good, you're awake."

He sat in a chair just across from me.

"W-was it really that bad?" He said, solemnly.

His reaction- I didn't know what to say.

"I-it wasn't. Just a bit bland."

Finnian opened the door. "Oh, young master, you're awake." Behind his back was a tray, like the one Arthur had before.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Ah! Wait! Before you do," Finnian opened the lid to show. . . Herbal soup? I sat up as he brought the tray to me. Arthur peeked at it, not saying a word.

"Enjoy...~." He sang. I took the spoon and sipped at it. . . And it was good.

"Finnian, you could cook?" I asked, glancing to him. I was a bit impressed.

Finnian chuckled. "It was nothing- Just boiling herbs and water. Ah, and eat up, it's good for you." He walked out, humming to himself.

Arthur sighed in his chair. "I guess I need to improve my cooking." He chuckled to himself.

"Alfred used to like my cooking." He mumbled.

I looked up from the spoon. Alfred? I had the urge to question, but I felt that the timing wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log: Day 2 | 1:45 PM<strong>

After finishing my soup, I headed to the living room with Arthur right behind me. To kill time, we decided to play chess. He rambled on and on about how he was a 'chess master' as we walked. The others chose to take a break for a while. The house grew quieter within each minute.

Much to my surprise, he beat me. In 10 moves.

"R-rematch." I mumbled, frustrated.

"Oh? Care for another game? Very well." He sang, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's Log: Day 2| 2:27 PM<strong>

Five moves. Ten moves. Twenty. Thirty. Moves and countermoves. We were neck and neck. The board was probably smoking by now. You're truly focused when you're so focused that you don't know you're focused.

"Rook to bishop, one." I said, trying to focus harder.

"Pawn to bishop, three." He replied in a carefree tone.

"Bishop to queen, three."

My hope was to lure Arthur into moving his pawn to queen's knight, three. It's a trap Sebastian sets on me often.

He paused for a moment, thinking. "Pawn to queen's knight, three." He said, breaking the brief silence.

I pinched my pawn. With it, I would take his pawn. By itself, an innocent little move, but it would be the beginning of the end. Arthur was on the gangplank, and every move of mine from now and farther would be a sword tip, poking him farther and farther until- Checkmate- he became shark meant.

I was about to lift my pawn when I heard a distant voice. I tried to ignore it, and stayed in the zone, my 18-by-18-inch world.

"Oh, Sebas-chaaan ~ !" The voice sang.

"Not now..." I mumbled.

Arthur looked around. "Who's that?"

"It's no one-"

"Yoohoo ~ ! Sebas-chaan ~ ! My little angelic devil ~ !" The voice grew louder.

Arthur reddened. "Bloody hell?" He stood up from the chair to peer in the window.

". . . Who is this gentlemen? His style is quite odd. . . "

I grumbled, stepping away from the board. "It's the idiot. Don't listen to him." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun ~ .<strong>

**Unexpected visitor. Stay tuned for more~.**

**Ah, and thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it, really ~ .**


End file.
